


What If I Said

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel think about their feelings for each other. (Crappy synopsis, I know.)





	What If I Said

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

We've been friends for a long, long time  
You tell me your secrets and I tell you mine  
She's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares  
But I've never failed you  
I've always been there

Daniel listened to Jack talking, well, maybe more **hearing** Jack talking, because he honestly had stopped listening several moments ago. He'd been rather surprised when Jack had told him a month earlier that he'd started dating a woman from the nearby bookstore. Although, Daniel wasn't sure if it was the actual dating part, or the idea of Jack in a bookstore that had surprised him.

"Well, we were talking," Jack continued, oblivious to his friend's zoning out, "and she said that things were moving too fast." He scoffed, "Too fast, right." Jack paused and looked at Daniel. "Do you think we were?"

Daniel shook his head and looked at Jack, "Sorry, what?"

Jack sounded exasperated, "Daniel. If you're going to ignore me, at least learn to do it convincingly. You really suck at pretending to listen." Of course, Jack was the master of bullshitting. Two-thirds of the things he said to Daniel and Carter outside of the field, he had no idea what he was talking about. Which was only fair, as he'd overheard Daniel telling Sam to only listen to about a third of the things Jack said while on-world.

Daniel blinked at Jack. He wanted to cry. There was something inside of him that was breaking. He had been listening to a lot more of what Jack was saying than what the Colonel thought. It had just become too much to have to hear, so he'd started tuning Jack out. Besides, Jack did that to him. 

Daniel sighed, "I don't know, Jack. I've never met the woman. If she says you are, then you probably are. I mean, you do have a tendency to--push your way into people's lives." 

Jack scowled at him. "What's that mean?"

Daniel shrugged and suddenly found his coffee cup very interesting. He hadn't said there was anything wrong with it. Hell, there had been times where Jack's pushing had been the only thing keeping him going. 

Jack worried about him when he got sick. He made sure Daniel's car was working, was nervous whenever Daniel went off-world, was constantly making Daniel face up to whatever was bothering the archaeologist. Jack loved him the way Daniel's parents had loved him.

Jack just wasn't **in** love with Daniel. And Daniel could accept that. Really. He could.

You tell your story  
It sounds a bit like mine  
It's the same old situation  
It happens every time  
Can't we see  
Maybe you and me  
Are what's meant to be  
Do we disagree

"Okay," Jack rubbed his eyes and sat down on the edge of Daniel's desk, "Since when are you dating Fraiser?"

Daniel nearly choked. "Excuse me?" He blinked. "Who told you that?" He almost panicked. He and Janet weren't dating, they'd just gone out to dinner a few times. 

Jack shrugged, "Rumour mill, Danny. You don't keep secrets around here."

He wanted Daniel to tell him it wasn't true. Jack would have gotten down and begged, had he thought it would have done him any good. Jack felt--what?--jealous? Probably. Protective? Yes. 

Jack'd been thinking about Daniel a lot lately, probably much more than the archaeologist would be comfortable with. The conclusions Jack had come to weren't exactly bad, but they could mean a court martial if anyone ever found out.

Daniel shook his head, "We're not dating Jack. It's just--" he considered how to put it. "It's like you and--what's-her-name." He wasn't trying to be rude, he'd just blanked out on the woman's name.

Jack scowled. "Elizabeth," he answered. They weren't really anything, were really just friends. Like he and Danny were. . .

Oh, hell.

She doesn't love you  
It's plain to see  
I can see between the lines of what you're telling me  
How long can I go on keeping to myself

"Wait Jack," Daniel held up his hands. "What did she say?"

Jack shrugged and proceeded to pound his fist lightly against Daniel's coffee table. "She said that it was too complicated, my not being able to tell her about half the things that are going on in my life--at work." He scowled, "Kind of like Sarah." 

Daniel nodded, "Okay." He thought for a moment, "So--what? What's she going to do? I mean--" he tried to come up with something to say.

"Danny," Jack interrupted, "You don't have to answer everything I say, Just listen."

Daniel nodded, "Right."

Daniel's heart had begun to plummet into his shoes. He wanted to tell Jack the truth. He knew the woman didn't really care anything about Jack, he'd heard it from Sam, who'd overheard her talking to one of her friends at the bookstore. He could tell she didn't, it was obvious--if she gave a damn, she would try harder.

He wanted to tell Jack the truth. . .all of the truth, but the words froze in his throat.

We've both had our share of loneliness  
So whose to say that we can't have a little happiness  
And if I found that in you  
It would make my dreams come true  
Or would you walk away  
Hear what I have to say

Jack drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the red light to change. Okay, so he was probably doing the dumbest thing in the world, and was about to ruin the best damned friendship he'd ever had. But, he really felt that he needed to get it off his chest.

Or he was going to go nuts. He couldn't believe his luck; most other people had epiphanies while in near-death experiences or during major life changing moments. But not Jack, oh no, he had to have epiphanies while making breakfast. While pouring a bowl of Froot Loops, his thoughts had gone from, "I wonder what Daniel's doing today" to "I may be in love with Daniel". This was getting ridiculous. If he didn't do something soon, he'd never be able to eat Froot Loops again.

Which would no doubt thrill Daniel to no end.

Jack drove on as the light turned green and headed towards Daniel's apartment. It was pass or fail. 

He just hoped Daniel would hear him out. 

I've always wondered from the day that we met

Daniel sighed heavily and turned off the television. Oh, what the hell. What would he really lose in the process? Okay, he'd lose his best friend if Jack didn't return the feelings, or couldn't at least accept them. 

He thought Jack could at least accept that Daniel loved him. Jack was pretty accepting of most of Daniel's quirks.

Daniel grabbed his jacket and keys and started towards the door. Of course, most of Daniel's quirks hadn't involved being in love with Jack, at least as far as Jack knew.

Daniel opened the door to see Jack's hand poised to knock. 

"Jack?"

"Daniel."

They stared at each other for a moment. 

"We need to talk."

What if I told you  
What if I said  
That I love you  
How would you feel  
What would you think  
What would we do  
Do we dare to cross that line  
Between your heart and mine  
Or would I lose a friend  
Or find a love that would never end  
What if I said


End file.
